


The Dragon's Treasure

by RJBeal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragon & Human Interactions, Egg Laying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJBeal/pseuds/RJBeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bride of a Dragon gives birth to a most precious treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This work also posted of fictionpress.

**The Dragon’s Treasure**

  
Deep in the Mountain caves the bride of a dragon labored to deliver her eggs. The dragon’s bride paced the cave floor, soon her mate would be back, and she would present him with a great treasure, a nest full of newly laid eggs.

  
At the very back of the cave was a soft nest that she had spent the last few weeks making. Soon her mate would be back from his hunting trip to guard the cave, and the eggs would be safe. The small bride rubbed a hand over her swollen belly as it tightened around her precious cargo. She caught her breath as the sharp pain courses through her. Slowly she made her way toward the back of the cave where a small hot spring bubbled up from the cave floor.

  
Gingerly she lowered herself into the spring sighing with relief as the contraction eased. She had been laboring for almost a full day now, and she knew her mate would have sensed her distress through their mental link. Soon her mate would be home, and all would be well.

After a few more contractions she climbed out of the hot spring, and started pacing again. A few moments later she felt a pop, and fluid gushed from between her legs. For a moment she felt relief from the pressure, then another contraction hit stealing her breath away. She moaned quietly and made her way over to the nest.

She had been raised in a nearby village all her twelve years, she had been taught to revere the dragons that came and chose mates from their loyal servants. When she had been chosen to be a dragon’s bride she had been honored. That had been only five weeks ago. The village had held a feast in the dragon’s honor, and she the dragon had bed her in a private cave on the outskirts of the village. She had saved herself for the dragon, and her first time was painful, but the dragon was gentle, and she had been able to bear the pain knowing that the dragon was honoring her with his seed. She had caught that very first night, and the dragon had brought her here the next morning so she could prepare for the laying. Now as she lay on a bed of silks and furs laboring to bring her dragon’s eggs into the world she refused to cry out from the pain, knowing it was dishonor to do so.

Soon she felt the first egg start to crown. Gritting her teeth against the pain she pushed with all her might, but the egg barely moved. Forcing herself to rise, she squatted and spread her legs as wide as she could. On the next contraction she pushed again, and felt the burning pain as her opening spread wide.  
Why had no one told her how much this would hurt? Yes they said there would be some pain, but no one had prepared her for this agony. Still she refused to cry out moaning and panting through the pain.

Finally with one last push the first egg had arrived. It was covered in sharp red and black scales, a natural deterrent to egg thieves. She beamed in joy, but quickly returned to her mission of laying as the pressure built in her swollen abdomen yet again.

The second egg arrived soon, slipping through her stretched opening and into the nest, it was blue and black, but had the same sharp scales. The third and fourth eggs came quickly after that, but the fifth egg would not come. The tiny bride barely bit back a scream, the egg felt as though it were tearing her apart from the inside. Whimpering she reached two fingers to touch inside and immediately discovered the problem, the egg was upside down. The sharp edges were tearing her as she attempted to push out the egg.

Tears streaming silently down her face she continued to push wishing desperately that her mother was there to guide her. “You will be fine.” Everyone had assured her, “It’s a natural process. Your body will know what to do.” Suddenly there was a pop, and she groaned as the egg came forcefully out landing in the nest. Blood now trickled down her shaking thighs, joining the other fluids there.

Just then she heard the sound of wings and her heart leapt. She waited quietly her eyes downcast. The dragon approached the back of the cave hastily, his eyes glittering in the dim torchlight. Hello little one. He spoke to her mind. I felt your call, how are you doing? Unable to speak she moved back slightly in the nest to show the five eggs she had lay thus far. The dragon examined the eggs with pride, but when he came to the last he must have seen something that made him stop, because he looked up and she felt him gently probe her mind. She opened herself to him, showing him the events of the last few minutes. He lay her down on the soft bed, and touched the inside of her thighs. She spread her legs, and shivered as she felt him use the tip of one claw to examine her internally. You will heal little one, nothing is damaged badly enough to prevent another laying. She nodded calmly, though the last thing she wanted to think about right now was ever doing this again, then she gripped the soft fabrics as another contraction pushed yet another egg down into her canal.

Desperately she panted through the pain as she pushed the egg through her torn passage. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten eggs, she felt as though her labor would never end. You’re halfway done child. Halfway! She groaned miserably. Still she labored on, the presence of her mate a reassurance. Her world was consumed with pain, yet still she held back her cries, she would not dishonor herself.

Finally she pushed the last egg from her body. Rest little one, you did well. Her mate told her. As she drifted off to sleep she smiled as she felt her mate curl around her and the twenty eggs, jealously guarding his precious treasures.


End file.
